Smashing Gargantuar
275px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Beastly |tribe = Gargantuar Zombie |ability = All Gargantuars have Frenzy. |flavor text = When he phones home, it means something completely different.|trait = None}} Smashing Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all zombies on the field the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait, including him. This ability persists until all Smashing Gargantuars are removed from the field. Origins He is based on the zombie from Plants vs. Zombies with the same appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' All Gargantuars have Frenzy. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description When he phones home, it means something completely different. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Strategies With Smashing Gargantuar himself is very powerful. He is strong enough to clear a lane of plants, then strike your opponent. And with other Gargantuars on the field, the devastation he causes gets even more massive. Smashing Gargantuar synergizes with every hero, but the hero who can use him the best is The Smash, as the class has access to the most Gargantuar zombies (barring the class), as well as Gargologist. Keep in mind, however, that all Gargantuars are vulnerable to Doom-Shroom unless one's strength has been lowered, so using this along with other Gargantuars against a hero is quite risky, as they may have Doom-Shroom cards in their deck. Against Smashing Guargantuar is a very dangerous zombie, but there are a few ways to easily take care of it. You can play or Lawnmower to get rid of him, or even better, Doom-Shroom, since it destroys all Gargantuars at once compared to the former two. If you are going to play Doom-Shroom, however, it is recommended to see if you have any plants with 4 or more on the field, as they also get destroyed from it. You can also play Shamrocket to get rid of him. Gallery SmashGargStat.png|Smashing Gargantuar's statistics SmashGargCards.PNG|Smashing Gargantuar's card HDsmashinggarg.png|HD Smashing Gargantuar SmashingAttack2.png|Smashing Gargantuar attacking SmashingDefeat.png|Smashing Gargantuar destroyed CherryBHeroes.png| being used on Smashing Gargantuar, along with Loudmouth and Dolphin Rider IMG_2999.png|Big Chill freezing Smashing Gargantuar LawnmowerDestroyingSmashingGarg.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Smashing Gargantuar Chosen Garg.jpg|Smashing Gargantuar with a selection icon SmashingGargRank45Profile.jpg|Smashing Gargantuar as the profile picture for a Rank 45 player CCNewComicStrip.jpg|Smashing Gargantuar in the comic strip seen when the player unlocks Captain Combustible coldday.png|Two frozen Smashing Gargantuars next to each other Giant Garg.png|Gigantic Smashing Gargantuar due to a glitch TintedGraySmashingGarg.jpg|Smashing Gargantuar tinted gray due to a glitch SmashingGargantuarCardImage.png|Smashing Gargantuar's card image Grey and Giant Smashing Garg.jpg|Gigantic Smashing Gargantuar tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once Old Smashing Gargantuar stats.png|Smashing Gargantuar's statistics GargHdesc.png|Smashing Gargantuar's statistics SmashingGargCard2.png|Smashing Gargantuar's card GargHpacket.png|Smashing Gargantuar's card Rank 45.jpeg|Smashing Gargantuar as the profile picture for a Rank 45 player Double Smash!.jpeg|The player receiving two Smashing Gargantuars from a Basic Pack, along with a Yeti Lunchbox Mini-Ninja or Smashing Gargantuar.jpeg|The player having the choice between Smashing Gargantuar or Mini-Ninja as a prize for completing a level Trivia *His description is a reference to the movie E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial and its famous quote "E.T., phone home", which can also mean to call friends or family at your house. Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies